Rebecca's Birthday Party
Info Happy birthday to Lady Rebecca! Objective Go to Birthday Party and have a chat with everyone.: 0/1 Rewards EXP +100 Diamond +50 Notes Transcript Story Chat 1 Rebecca: Magda, thank you so much for helping me prepare for the birthday party. Magda: I am glad to help, Miss Rebecca. Rebecca: Ugh, you have no idea how bad these servants' tastes are... I have no time to decide where every piece of clothing goes! It's already exhausting to sign invitations. And I need to prepare for the new outfit release. So, I need your help. Magda: I see. I need to create an outfit for the models using your clothing collection? I don't know if I can do it. Rebecca: It may look better than what I created! I look forward to seeing your choices. Servant: Miss Rebecca, your dresses... They're all here. Magda: Oh goodness... So many are piled up in a hill... And the jewelry! Rebecca: What do you think about these? Not bad, huh? Hahahaha, they are all at your command now! Story Chat 2 Magda: I guess all the ladies in Finsel are here to attend your birthday party... Servant: They are praising the outfit you decided for the models! You must have worked hard. Magda: Where's Miss Rebecca? Servant: She's signing the admirer's clothes over there... Magda: All right, I'll just walk around. Tell me when she's free. Lady A: Look at these past works of Miss Werchy! Lady B: The one who made this one has done a good job... Magda: (That's the one I created! I wonder what they're saying...) Lady B: Is the inspiration from this dress... from a cello? The use of the wire is too exaggerated. Lady A: The musical instrument theme was popular three years ago. At that time, everyone would love to wear this kind of clothing. Lady B: The same can be said for this Ghost Bride outfit... I don't know what made me spend 8000 coins on this rag-like dress! Lady A: That's the fashion trend. I don't care what's popular. The important thing is whether you have the ability to follow it! But after a few years, you would find them not practical. Magda: (...To my surprise, what they said makes sense...) (I stepped on someone's foot!) Rebecca: Do you agree with them, Miss Ellenstein? Maga: Miss Rebecca?! You've finished? Lady A: Oh no, it's Miss Werchy! Run before she remembers our faces! Rebecca: I heard from the servant that you are looking for me... I don't expect to hear these. Magda: You shouldn't be upset. Not everyone has a taste in art... Rebecca: No, they are telling the truth. As an artist who gets older every year, I don't know how much time I have left to leave a legacy in this world. What's even more pathetic is that my world, my children, will lose their charm at a moment's notice! ...Several years ago, people would madly pursue them yet now they're only a joke. Did any of my choices mean anything? Will I leave behind anything meaningful after leaving the world? Magda: That's not true, Miss Rebecca. Listen to me! Let me see... You, over there! Fat Merchant: Oh, both the beautiful Miss Ellenstein and Miss Werchy are here. How can I help you? Magda: I remember all our servants' clothes are made in your shop. How did you get inspiration for the popular drawstring shirt? Fat Merchant: Please spare me. I only make clothes for the poor and know nothing about design. I dare not boast about myself in front of Miss Werchy! Magda: Stop playing dumb. If not, you won't receive any orders for maid uniforms next year. Fat Merchant: All right, all right... I just don't know what to say in front of her... Rebecca: Please say whatever you want. Fat Merchant: I'll be straightforward then. This drawstring shirt... is a remake of the witch-themed dress Miss Werchy designed for the Exotic Night Show six years ago. Rebecca: What? Fat Merchant: I just narrowed the collar... and made the drawstring with leftover materials instead of buttons. It saves a lot of money! It's more convenient to wear and wash and those cheap shirts with buttons, and the style is also fashionable. People in Finsel as well as guests from the Lionheart Kingdom and Rayorca all like it very much. Of course, my customers are just vendors, workers, or maids that no noble ladies would pay attention to! I don't mean to harm your business. Rebecca: ...No, you are right. The original design is too much. After making such a change, everyone can wear it to various occasions such as a date or work. Magda: I also see the black and white gored skirt that's being sold now... borrows inspiration from your piano dress. Fat Merchant: Hey, pianos are a common theme! While I have seen Miss Werchy's design... Um, there's some waiting for me. Goodbye! Rebecca: ...Hah. Magda: Miss Rebecca, are you mad? Rebecca: I'm not. Thank you, Magda. I'm very happy now that I understand what you mean... The fashion trend and the nobility's dance balls... They are but a small, sparkling wave in the world. Even though these will disappear, my valuable designs will remain in other forms. Being imitated, re-created, and inspiring to create other works in people's lives. Whether it is me or my designs, even if we're are dust in history, my designs will remain forever. This is the best birthday present. Thank you, Magda! Story Chat 3 Eliza: Magda, what are you looking at? Magda: Nothing, Mother... Do you think we can leave a permanent trace in this world? Eliza: My silly girl, a legacy passed through generations is often accompanied by cruel fate. If possible, I'd rather you be forgotten by the world as an ordinary person. That would be a form of happiness. Yet, we must work hard to ensure the name of the Ellensteins is passed down. Don't stay up too late. You need a good rest. Category:Events Category:2019 Events Category:Birthday Balls